Common Room Events
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: Draco talks about his 'Common Room Events' in his final year
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a small brush of the hand while trying to squeeze past her trying to get onto the common room. Thats when I first new this year was going to be different. At that split second our hands touched there was a split second of eye contact and her blushing and walking out and into the corridors of hogwarts. Oh yes, I still had it, even if it was with the gryffindor princess, I could get anyone I wanted.

I new this was a bad idea, Dumbledor has completely lost it...A slytherin and a Gryffindor in the same dorms...ok well not dorms but in the same living area! OK OK at least it's not Brown..or Patil thats just a nightmare wanting to happen. As I sit in my comfortable chair by the fire reading my book, _she _strolls in wearing the most interesting pyjamas I've ever seen. they were black flanneletts with lots of sex posistions on them. I was intreeged. Why would the Gryffindor Prude have Pjamas like those?

"Arent those Pjs a bit ...i don't know wrong for you Granger, arent they suposed to be of homework diarys or books?" I asked.

I didn't get a reply instead I got a side glance, but it was weird it wasnt one that said 'get fucked' it was a glance that a girl would give a guy that wanted to be seduced...ok maybe not but that is how I wanted to take it. I mean with those pyjamas who wouldnt. It was 10 minutes later, I was still reading my book but I saw it all. She started to unbutton her top, I was trying not to shift so much in my chair but in the end I saw she had a fluro pink singlet on underneith, a tight singlet I had had enough I had to get out of there I think I had been staring at her for a while as she sat breathing her chest heaving and her boobs very noticeable through that top on as she did not wear a bra.

I had only risen to my feet and she managed to chime in.

"My mother gave them to me as a present, goodnight."

She didn't have to tell me twice I was out of there as soon as possibe.

x-x-x-x-

It was 2 months into the school year, yet again I was sitting in the common room on _my _chair doing some potions homework that was due in a couple of days and she strolled down the stairs again in another interesting pair of pjamas. This time they were short shorts with a very reavealing top that said "come and get me". We had talked over these past 2 months, when you share a common room it's hard not to and we had kind of gotten to know each other, I mean i didn't know her middle name or birthday or anything but I knew enough about her, one night last week she had come in late and made a pot of coffee in the private kitchen and we sat at the breakfast bar talking into the wee hours of the night/morning.

She walked straight past me and stepped over my legs that were propped up on top of the small coffee table infront of me and was headed to the kitchen. Aprox. 3 mins later she was walking out with a plate of cereal in her hands looked suspiciously like cornflakes.

"Are those my cornflakes Granger?" I asked looking at her in mock anger.

She turned 45 degrees away from me smilling, "No ofcourse not."

"Granger."

"Yes?" she tried inoccently.

"Those are mine and I think you should give them to me." I said standing up.

Granger of all things to do picks up a big spoonful of cornflakes and puts it into her mouth milk dripping out of the side of her mouths and then down her chin and then down ...down..

"Actually Granger you can have them."

"Ohh how very big of you Draco." woah that's a first she called me Draco, I froze.

We locked eyes for a moment.Then I started heading to the stairs, "Nice Pjamas."

"Night"

x-x-x-x-

She was killing me that girl I had walked into the shower room this morning to find her leaning over the sink looking into the mirror brushing her teeth, it was quite a sight I was going to just leave her to it but I really had to use the toillet.

"uhh I need the toillet." I implyed

"uhh ok thats good to know." She giggled.

"Granger get out!"

"How badly do you need?" She teased.

"Granger!" I was starting to get annoyed I really did have to go and it didn't help when she ran the water to rinse out her mouth.

"Nice boxers." She smiled at me when she was on her way out the door.

I looked down at my boxers and shrugged, they had snoopy on them. I got them when my mother went through a phase of going shopping in muggle London.

x-x-x-x-

"Ok so I think we should change the title of the poster, I don't think that 'potions' will cover it," she said one afternoon while we were sitting in the lounge room on one of the creammy leather sofas doing our poster on what 'our common interests are' it was an assignment that we had been given by the headmaster one day at dinner. 'Bring in some house Unity' he had said.

"But that _is _basically all we have in common.we have to think of four things, therefore we have to think of 2 more."

"Oh jeeze." She sat thinking for a while, "What about cornflakes? That can go on."

i chuckled, true enough she had been steeling all of my cornflakes. "Whats your favorite colour?"

"Green, but not slythering green...Tealy green.You?" she stated looking up at me, this must have been the first time i had realised her lips, they looked as if they were in a pout.

"Uhhh Icy blue."

"Favorite number?"

"What kind of question is that Granger?"

"One that is begging to be answered."

"ahh Touché. umm 8."

"Hrmm me too." she said with another smile, "There we are done!"

"Aww good. Ok I'm hungry cornflakes?" I asked

"Yea sure i think i will just go put on my Pjs." She said after packing up her equipment.

I was back in _my_ comfy chair, feet propped up and eating away at my bowl of cereal when she came back down in her Pjs they were certanly different tonight. A pair of blue boxers with homer simpson on them and a big baggy grey jumper that was slipping of her left shoulder.

"Thanks for making these for me." she said as she took the bowl from the breakfast bar.

"No problem all I had to do was add milk." I said as she giggled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked as her eyes lit up, "It's like a book but with people acting it out and it's alot quicker."

"Uhh sure how do I do it?"I asked putting my plate on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about that I will get it set up, do you want to change into something else instead of wearing your school uniform?"

"Yea I'll be right back."

When I came back down she was sitting on the 2 seater couch with a blanket over her legs with a black box sitting infront of her.

"Hey," she said patting the seat next to her, "I got a movie to watch, it's called Narnia."

"OK cool." I said as I sat next to her and pulled the blanket over me. "Isnt that like the lion the witch and the wardrobe?"

"Uhh yea sure now ssshhh" she said as she gave her wand a swish making popcorn appear then giving it another swish turning the lights off, while the movie started.

"Granger." I whispered as I tried to get the sleeping form that was leaning on top of me to awaken. Half way throught the movie she had moved herself to lay on my chest and had moved my arm to go round her. I wasn't complaining.

I couldnt get her to wake up. I could either stay here with her in the common room to sleep or i would take her to her room..that had to have her personly open the handle...ok strike that idea. She's coming to my bed, i need a good nights sleep. I stood up and i let her head softly fall to the couch so i could stand up and get balance before picking her up bridal style and taking her up to my room.

My bed was automatically heated, ohh so wonderfull on a cold night. I placed her down on the bed as the covers pulled themselfs down and tucked her in.

I turned off my light took of the trakkies i was wearing and hopped into bed with my boxers on falling into a peaceful sleep.

---------

Untill next time...


	2. Chapter 2

I was having trouble breathing this morning, well my air supply was coming in short something was on top of me and I knew what it was, I just wondered if she was awake yet. I thought she must have been sleeping as she moved so that her face was rubbing against my side and she wrapped an arm around my stomach. I didn't expect her to do that when she was conscious.

"It's cold this morning." she said surprising me.

"I thought you were asleep, how did you know i was awake?"

"Your breathing pattern changed and your hangs started to fidget with the bottom of my jumper. It's raining, look out the window it's also very windy, it's what woke me up this morning."

"Aww you poor child. What are you doing this weekend?" I asked as if something was telling me I had to.

"It's my birthday tomorrow so Harry and Ron are throwing a party for me in the room of requirement, so that should be fun." she said smiling, "You should come, bring your friends, bring Blaise I know how close him and Ginny have gotten."

"I think they were trying to keep that a secret, apparently Ginny wants to broadcast it to the world but he doesn't want to be killed by her brothers." I replied as she laughed and went to get up.

"Thanks for bringing me to sleep here last night I think that if you would have left me on the sofa I would have been sore and I wouldn't have been able to dance tonight so thanks." she said as she opened the door, "I am going to Gryffindor tower today to spend time with Ginny so hopefully i will see you tonight."

"maybe what's the theme or dress code?"

"Uhh girls anything that will make them look hot and guys I think it's maybe black trousers and a shirt or something….yea that could be it."

"Ok cool.. and what would you like for your birthday?"

"Nothing just make sure you come tonight, it starts at 7." she said leaving to go get dressed.

x-x-x-x-

"Blaise do you recon we should go, I mean I was invited and she did say bring your friends, but do you think we should go?"

"What are you on ab- ohhh the party tonight, do whatever you want to Draco I am already going." Blaise said as he looked into his wardrobe. "It'll be fun AND pansy free! Since you left the house she has been all over all of the guys, even me. It's terrifying."

Draco laughed.

"C'mon we'll go to your room and you can changed I am not turning up to a party with you dressed like that." Said Blaise as he headed to the door with Draco following mumbling about how there was nothing wrong with his trackies and wife beater!

"OK so what do we do knock?" Draco asked Blaise as they stood beside the wall where the room of requirement was meant to be.

"Uhh no, hold on I will do the walk thingo." Blaise walked backwards and forwards three times thinking '_we want to be at Grangers party' _and the door appeared. Blaise reached for the door handle and opened the door where they now herd blazing music, "well here goes nothing."

The Party was crazy, the girls were either dressed in dresses that looked like they were meant to be T-shirts, skirts that looked like they were meant to be belts, shorts that were short shorts and jeans that were sitting awfully low on their hips it was great. I'm not even going to bother looking at what the guys of the party were wearing, that would be wrong!

So as I looked over the sea of dancing females with an odd male here and there I found her, dancing in the very middle of everyone with some Hufflepuff prefect trying to dance with her, it really was amusing. Blaise had already gone over to Ginny who was dancing with the said Hermione and was now dancing with Blaise.

I chose to head over to the drinks table where Weasly was.

"heyy Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Weasly asked, I was surprised when he asked in sheer curiosity and not malice.

"Granger invited me."

"Oh yea she said that this morning when she was telling us she woke up in your bed." That I was not prepared for he was still casually talking to me and had not punched me so far, this is my lucky day.

"oh ok. Well I think I might just go find the birthday girl now. Bye" I said trying to exit as fast as I could.

"Bye, have fun Malfoy!"

That was just way too weird for me to stand through, it was weasley, I mean Weasley come on that's not right, me and him having a civil conversation. Ok I'll drop it now, but I think you get the point.

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin' some more

Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

So here I am walking through the sea of couples that I personally think aren't trying to dance they are dry humping on the dance floor, wait if everyone was dry humping each other what the fuck was Granger doing and why wasn't I apart of it !?! OK no I don't care.

The music changed as I neared Granger luckily she had been dancing with weaslette (if that was dancing) and they were both singing and doing the dance to pon de replay – Rhianna with everybody looking at them, apparently they had done this before.

_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 **_

_**Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do **_

_**Lets go dip it low, then you bring it up slow **_

_**Wind it up 1 time, Wind it back once more **_

All of a sudden a stage appeared and she and Ginny were running to it.

_**Run, Run, Run, Run **_

_**Everybody move run **_

_**Lemme see you move and **_

_**Rock it til' the grooves done **_

_**Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun) **_

_**Everybody in the club give me a run (Run) **_

_**If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**Well i'm ready for ya **_

_**Come let me show ya **_

_**You want to groove im'a show you how to move **_

_**Come come **_

This was a once and a lifetime thing, by the amazment of myself and many others her and ginny had taken off the baggy tops that they were wearing and threw them out into the crowd leaving them in corset style tops which were pushing everything up. Insert a yesss for me…I don't like Ginny just Granger plus she was wearing my house colors.

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**On the gals pon the dancefloor wantin's some more **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**Hey Mr. **_

_**Please Mr. DJ **_

_**Tell me if you hear me **_

_**Turn the music up **_

_**(Hey Mr) Hey Mr, Please Mr.DJ **_

_**Tell me if you hear me, turn the music up **_

_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 **_

_**Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through **_

_**Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers **_

_**Move both ya feet and run to the beat **_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run **_

_**Everybody move run **_

_**Lemme see you move and **_

_**Rock it til' the grooves done **_

_**Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun) **_

_**Everybody in the club give me a run (Run) **_

_**If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah) **_

_**Well i'm ready for ya **_

_**Come let me show ya **_

_**You want to groove im'a show you how to move**_

There were a lot of dancing between the two girls and then came the thin long length skirts they were wearing they were ripped off and they were left in short shorts and high heels and she was headed straight for me, ok well firstly she grinded into some other guys before she finaly reached me.

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**On the gals pon the dancefloor wantin's some more what **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**Hey Mr.(Hey mr) **_

_**Please Mr. DJ **_

_**Tell me if you hear me **_

_**Turn the music up (turn the music up right now) **_

She threw her arms around me and started to shimmy down my body like she had done the others. I didn't see where Ginny went probably off to do the same to Blaise I didn't see.

_**Okay everybody get down if you feel me **_

_**Put your hands up to the ceiling **_

_**And boy did she go down. She had turned around so her back was to me and bent down to her knees with her hands still at my waist. **_

_**Everybody get down if you feel me **_

_**(Come and) put your hands up to the ceiling **_

**_Then suddenly she had brought her hands down and had put her ass right up into my crotch for a second or two but they were still there, and she had stood up again and walked off towards Ginny in the middle of the dance floor and danced with her till the end of the song._**

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

_**All the gals pon the dancefloor wantin's some more **_

_**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**_

Woahh that was a dance I will always remember. I walked up to her she was in a fit of giggles with Ginny.

"Ohh mother Fucker I need a drink!" Hermione said as I came to stand beside her then she smiled, "hey Draco you came!"

"Yeah." I said smiling at her I then surprised my self by kissing her on the cheek and saying, "Happy birthday."

"thanks but I still gotta wait," She picked up Blaise's since he had just joined us with two drinks that he had brought over, she took the glass of 'water' and looked at his watch "2 and a half hours."

"ok well you will get a kiss then."

"cant I have another now?" She asked smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes.

"my, my granger aren't you demanding." Said Blaise who was being pulled away from us both by Ginny who looked like she wanted to dance.

"GET USED TO IT BLAISE, GINNY IS TOO!" Hermione shouted/laughed across the dance floor. "c'mon I need a new drink."

And I followed what was I some lapdog?!

"so that kiss, do I get it now?"

Ahh, that's why I followed.

"Now, now Granger, be patient you only have to wait till 12, that's not that long."

"Hrmmm, what if I kiss you would it count for the kiss I get at 12?" She said with an evil glint, this was a side of granger I wasn't used to.

"Uhh, no I don't think it would." I said leaning forwards a fraction.

"Really?" she said as her mouth came closer to mine.

"Really." I confirmed waiting for her to make the contact of our skins.

"That's good then, well I am of to dance coming?" She said as she pulled away quickly as I growled and let her pull me onto the dance floor.

The song – hungry eyes bye eyeopener from clubland 6….don't ask me how I know that but I do, it was almost finished anyway. Then came on Never Tear Us Apart by INXS.

I hesitated putting my arms around her, I wasn't too sure if she wanted to dance, but then she pulled me closer to her and put her back to my chest.

"So granger you never told me you liked to dance."

"I know, you never asked."

"How long?"

"Since I was 6 I did ballet, tap, and then I started on hip hop and my parents were ballroom dance competition winners so I have always known how to dance like them."

"Oh ok." I said as she turned around.

"I never would have imagined having a party like this back home, I was always just the little rich kid that always got what I want." She said smiling, "And I would have never have thought of all people you would be at my 17th birthday party!"

"_Well_, I wasn't going to come, I thought it would just be a thing for friends and I didn't want to impose."

"Hey a party's a party." She said smiling again.

"HEY MIONE!" someone yelled from somewhere, we turned round and saw seamus behind her.

We stopped dancing and she turned around to see him, "yep?"

"Give me a dance would you?"

She giggled before nodding. "Ok uhh Draco I will…."

"aw yea sure" I said letting my arms fall to my side.

She stood on the tip of her heels and whispered in my ear, "Save me another dance, and don't worry it's going to be a fast dancing song anyway."

She started to walk away with seamus but then turned back, "Ohh I forgot about that thing we talked about earlier."

"What th-" I didn't get a chance to finish as she had wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, not just a quick peck either a long fiery kiss.

"You still have to kiss me on my birthday though." She said with a smirk as she walked off.

Ohh boy there she goes again. Right I need a drink and I need to talk to Blaise, wait nope cant he's wayyy to busy for me to interrupt. Although I can but then I have to suffer Blaise's anger and the weaslettes! Ohh no thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ron, what's going on?" I asked Ron, he was standing next to this wall where there were lots of photographs of Hermione throughout her years at Hogwarts. And since the said birthday girl was dancing with Seamus.

"Nothing much just waiting for Harry to finish that girl over there. He's been at it for a while so I don't know how that's gonna go down."

I looked over to the direction and saw harry who had a girl pinned up against the wall at this current moment and saw it was one of my friends it was a girl from slytherin Daphne, of all people to see at this party I did not expect to see _her_ here. "She's a Slytherin Ron, harry is gonna be busy all night, how long have they been over there?" I asked turning to look at him who was staring in the opposite direction now.

"Well before you and Blaise got here I think. Who's that? She's in Slytherin right?"Ron asked me giving my arm a slight nudge with his elbow.

I looked over seeing another one of my friends Annabelle. She was another one I didn't expect to see here and she was with Louise, and Bailey. Annabelle, Louise, Bailey and Daphne were best friends and hated Pansy so that was a plus they wouldn't have told Pansy that I was here so I'm still safe. "That's Annabelle Hastings; do you want to meet her?" I said he started fidgeting when I asked him that then started stuttering.

"W...w...well its ju...it's just not that easy is it, she wouldn't even consider talking to me."

"Oh get over your self, c'mon." I said dragging him over to the three girls that were chatting with each other. "hey I didn't' expect to see you guys here!" I said I kissed them all on the cheek as I greeted them.

"You're Ron Wesley aren't you?" Louise asked as Annabelle pushed her back, Ron didn't seen so notice but I did.

"Yeah I am, I was actually wondering if you would like to erm dance with me Annabelle?" Ron asked extending his hand. I never would have expected Ron to do such a thing he was so forward, watching the whole exchange I almost laughed Annabelle blushed, it was quite humorous, she was one of the well kept Slytherin she never just screwed around with someone she always had proper relationships but none of them were with boys from this school they were normally with someone she had met over summer.

I remember this one guy that she was going out with he was so up himself and more so than I. It was terrible apparently she liked him so much that it had cause a fight between the four best friends and Louise, Bailey and Daphne had come to me Blaise and Theo (who transferred to Dumstrang) for help because Annabelle never believed them, Annabelle was so upset after that she locked herself in her room for a whole week after she had found out. That was after Blaise, Theo and I did some damage to him too.

"I'd love to Ron." Annabelle had responded and they had started to walk off towards the dance floor, Dean Thomas had also come over and asked Louise to dance just after they had left and it was only Bailey and I left.

"So you and the birthday girl Draco?" She had asked me, I expected it, Bailey was the upfront one of the group, I liked that about her she always asked the nice questions about things though, If there was something the matter with you she was the kind of friend you had to just cheer you up, but if you had some exciting happening to you she was the first to ask you a question and she would only tell her friends. That's what I loved about that little foursome once they all knew they didn't feel the need to tell anyone else about it the liked to keep things in their little group.

"Yeah she's fun" I said "She's got personality, do you know what I mean?"

" Yea she's great I love hanging around with her, her and us four girls are in her ancient runes class and we all get along quite well, she cracks so many jokes I thought she was a lot different."

Whoa! They are actually friends with Hermione, a lot happens in this school that I don't know about, I never expected them all to be friends I looked around the room again and still saw Harry with Daphne up against the wall, Ron was getting on quite well with Annabelle and Dean was making his move on Louise who wasn't exactly refusing. And Hermione and Seamus were laughing about something as Hermione clung to her stomach and started walking with Seamus over to the drinks table.

"Actually I haven't said happy birthday to her yet I should go do that, you coming?" She said while walking over to Hermione and Seamus.

I walked with her to them.

"Hey Hermione!" Bailey said to her.

"Hey Bailey! I'm glad you came!" she said as she put her drink down on the table. And kissed Baileys cheek before hugging her.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you but that's not till...ummm" she grabbed Seamus' arm and looked at his watch,"another half hour, wow time goes quickly!"

"Sure does, anyway Bailey would you like to dance with me?" Seamus asked guiding her to the dance floor as Ginny and Blaise came from that direction holding hands discreetly.

"Guys Ron knows; give it up Blaise it doesn't matter!" Hermione said while holding up the two hands that were held together.

"Hey hey hey!" Blaise said as he pulled his hand away, "He might not be good all good about it though, c'mon it's Ron he'll through a fit!"

"Blaise, sweety, look at me." Ginny said to him while pulling his face down to look at her. It was rather amusing to watch them, Blaise was looking around out of the corner of his eyes, and Ron was clearly focusing all of his attention to Annabelle, who he was actually dancing with properly nothing like those other guys that are always trying to grope her. Oh I hate those guys, she always gets nervous when people touch her or stand to close to her especially men, but it looks like she doesn't mind Weasley standing close to her.

"Blaise he knows about us. He's always known." Ginny said as she kissed him. That was a pretty funny sight she had attached her lips to his and he just forgot about everyone else as his hands went to undress her! Jesus man come on I'm still standing here you don't need to do _that_!

"Blaise man, come on keep it in your pants, Ron's watching!" I said as he immediately stopped his wandering hands and stood up as straight as a pole so that it was hard for Ginny to reach his lips. Then I felt a slap on my arm not a hard one but it was definitely noticeable.

"No he's not Blaise don't worry," Hermione said while reaching for my hand. "Let's dance Draco."

So here we are dancing once again it's nice you know, just dancing with her. She's not like Pansy that's for sure, Hermione stays silent when dancing and dances tastefully. Pansy never shuts up and is always off beat and steps on my feet. Hermione isn't afraid to let go and dance like no ones watching. She is nice to talk to as well she never wants to talk while dancing in fast songs and in the slow dance before she swayed with her arms around my shoulders she was talking lightly but it was nice talking it wasn't gossiping about anybody it was actually intellectual talking she was asking questions about me, she was getting to know me. It was good.

The song had changed to one of slow ones this is a good sign I like dancing with her.

"You'll be glad to know my mum sent new Pjs." She said as she wound her arms around my neck while still a small distance away. "Considering that you like my pjs I thought you would have liked to have known."

"Hrmm well I don't know, I like the pjs with the sex positions on them. They are going to be hard to be beaten." I said, I really did like them so there would be no others to compare to. She had now leaned her head on my shoulder with her face pointing towards my neck.

"Considering that they are lingerie, they cover most things but not al things I have a feeling you will like them. And because I walk around a lot in my pjs you will most definitely see them."

"Is that an invitation? Wait you opened your birthday present early, now Granger even I know that's not ok especially when it's not even your birthday!"

"Actually Malfoy it's 1 minute past 12 so therefore it is my birthday." She said pulling her head away from my neck to look at me."

"Then I guess I will have to kiss you now you know I did promise you."

"And who would you be to let a promise just slip by." She said trying to be all sexy and cute and seducing and it was working very well. From the topic of her lingerie to the topic of kissing her I was getting quite turned on, this was a good sign. Well not the fact that I was getting horny in a room full of people and I couldn't possibly do anything cause I do not believe in public displays but other that that the fact that I knew I was horny she was flirting and we both shared a dorm was really _really_ good thing to look forward to. So obviously I kissed her, as if I wouldn't she was asking and I was in a giving mood.

It was all very very good until people came over and called out her name!

"Happy birthday Hermione!" was herd throughout all the room from everyone and she pulled away from our kiss and looked around shyly.

"Thanks guys!" she said smiling to them all, "I appreciate you all being her, but I'm kind of busy at the moment." Then she just turned around and kissed me again, well you can tell she belonged to Gryffindor that must have been brave to do especially in front of all these people and with me...oh yea I feel pretty good about myself right now, The amount of wolf whistles that went on when she started kissing me again was unbelievable.

"Well happy birthday Hermione." I said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Just kiss me you fool!" She said to me as she pulled my head down to her lips, oh how I loved this.

_**-----------**_

_**I'm sorry I have taken ages to reply I had completely forgotten about this story! But I re-read it and I like it which I must say I sound up myself for saying I like my own story but then if I didn't like it then why would I let someone else read it right? I hope you like this chapter it has taken me like 3 days to write as I had to stop a lot and get away from it so when I go back to it I had something to write about hopefully you all like this chapter (as I think I had just said) I like it if that means anything and I would really like you to leave a review for me as I would gladly like your views :D**_


End file.
